Szkolenie przyszłości
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Ostateczna bitwa


**Szkolenie przyszłości**

**Autor: Zilidya**

**Beta: Misiek**

**Inspirowane życzeniem Slayerki.**

Dym. Wszędzie był dym.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, ale nie ustawał nawet na sekundę. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wiedział, że to doprowadziłoby do śmierci. I to nie tylko jego. Z tym byłby w stanie się pogodzić. Tu ważyły się właśnie losy zbyt wielu osób.

Uskoczył przed nadlatująca klątwą, odbijając się zaraz potem w kolejnym skoku, by nie ułatwiać celowania przeciwnikowi. Najlepszy sposób na zdezorientowanie – być ciągle w ruchu, jak mawiali Draco i Severus. Wiedział, że to dobra rada. Nauczył się tego z tą trójką. Trudno było mu przejść do porządku dziennego z przyjaźnią z dwoma Malfoyami, ale po kilku rozmowach doszli do... zawieszenia broni. Potrzebował ich pomocy. Nie trzeba było mu tego perswadować. W końcu był Wybrańcem. Miał stanąć oko w oko z Czarnym Panem i wypadałoby wygrać.

Na przykład dzisiaj.

Sparował cios mieczem Godryka, gdy zamaskowany śmierciożerca próbował odrąbać mu ramię. Techniki nabyte u Malfoya seniora weszły głęboko w krew.

Sparowanie, cięcie, odskok, atak. Różdżka w drugiej dłoni nie była bezczynna.

Tarcza, rozbrojenie, uwięzienie. Każdy czar z góry zaplanowany.

Obrona, całkowite unieszkodliwienie zagrożenia.

W tej chwili zobaczył jak Severus krzyczy do niego, że nie zostawia się przeciwnikowi broni.

_Reducto_ na miecz i schowanie do kieszeni kolejnej różdżki. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy zapasowa może się przydać.

Ruszył do przodu, nadal szukając swojego celu.

Voldemorta.

Był gdzieś na błoniach szkoły. Czuł go. Blizna bolała, a to wyraźny znak, że ten atak nie służył jedynie wywołaniu strachu.

Za sobą dostrzegł obu Malfoyów i Severusa, osłaniających jego tyły, jak i siebie nawzajem. Tak jak on byli uzbrojeni podwójnie – w miecz i różdżkę. A jak znał Dracona, to pewnie nawet w sztylet lub dwa. Dlaczego? W końcu to Ślizgon...

Klątwa uderzyła tak niespodziewanie, że odrzuciła go o kilka kroków do tyłu. Za plecami usłyszał przekleństwo Snape'a i naganę.

— Nie śpij, Potter!

Rzucił szybkie _Finite_ i podniósł się na nogi. Ten atak nie był skierowany bezpośrednio w niego, niedobrze, że prawie go trafił. Musiał bardziej się skupić.

— Potter, wysuń stopę do przodu, gdy atakujesz, inaczej stracisz równowagę.

Malfoy uderzył go jednocześnie laską pod kolanem, by ugiął drugą nogę.

— Pochyl się. Czym mniej miejsc ataku odsłonisz, tym mniejsza szansa trafienia.

Harry ciężko oddychał. Pot lał mu się po plecach, ale nie przestawał walczyć. Draco nie dawał mu chwili wytchnienia. Ojciec nie pozwoliłby mu na to.

— Draco, szybciej.

— Unieś różdżkę i skoncentruj się, Potter. To nie wyścigi, z czasem wyjdzie ci to automatycznie.

Severus stanął za chłopakiem i nakierował jego dłoń na cel, zginając mu jednocześnie nadgarstek.

— Góra, dół, góra, bok i zaklęcie.

Tarcza po drugiej stronie sali rozpadła się na kawałki.

— _Reparo_! Jeszcze raz.

— Nie baw się ze mną! — warknął Draco, uderzając i znów trafiając w miękkie ciało przeciwnika.

Jęk bólu i upadek na kolana.

— Za wolno reagujesz. Gdzie ten sławny refleks szukającego? Wykorzystaj go! Nie bądź mięczakiem!

Wyciągnięta dłoń pomaga wstać.

— Mocniej, błagam...

Jęk. Przyśpieszenie. Otarcie się o siebie dwóch ciał.

— Severusie...

Ciało drży, drugie tuż obok opada na poduszkę.

— Cii... Harry... Śpij teraz.

Oto i ta chwila.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mroczny Lord naszych czasów. Potęga Zła, jak mawiają niektórzy.

Harry stoi przed nim. Żaden z nich początkowo się nie rusza. Reszta świata przestaje nagle dla nich istnieć. A świat jakby czekał właśnie na ten moment.

Harry wie, że oni go obserwują, by przyjść z pomocą.

Atak następuje w ułamku sekundy. Iskry sypią się przy zderzeniu dwóch mieczy, a zaklęcia rzucone w tej samej chwili rozpryskują się na wzniesionych magicznych tarczach.

Lucjusz coś krzyczy, ale Harry nie rozumie słów.

Voldemort odrzuca nagle miecz i łapie go za rękę. Ból jest nie do zniesienia. Głowa i ramię pulsują. Nie przestaje jednak walczyć. Podbija ramię tamtego, uderzając jednocześnie kolanem w jego brzuch. Tom odsuwa się z jękiem.

Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać nawet w takiej chwili.

— Za nisko, Potter!

On nie stara się nawet odpowiedzieć. Unosi różdżkę.

Góra, dół, góra, bok. Zaklęcie uderza w pierś przeciwnika.

To wszystko.

Żadnych błysków, wybuchów. Nic. Tom upada z rozszarpaną piersią.

Harry oddycha głębiej. Wie, że to naprawdę już koniec. To zaklęcie zabijało nie tylko ciało, ale i duszę. Odwraca się do nich. Widzi na twarzy Severusa zrozumienie, gdy skinął do niego głową. Wie, że on go rozumie.

Czeka jeszcze moment, by upewnić się, że śmierciożercy bez połączenia ze swym Panem zaczynają przegrywać. McGonagall już zmierza w jego stronę.

On dotyka srebrnego medalionu od Severusa, który przerobił na świstoklik.

Odchodzi.

**Koniec.**


End file.
